Motor vehicles typically have a so-called front subframe or front axle subframe in the front end, which supports, inter alia, the steering gear, the stabilizer, the engine mount, the wishbone, and the exhaust system of the motor vehicle. A crash structure adjoins the front subframe in each case on the left longitudinal side and on the right longitudinal side of the front subframe, viewed in the vehicle direction, the crash structures also being designated as crash extensions. The crash structures are implemented like a longitudinal girder and are to absorb impact energy in case of a crash of the motor vehicle. For this purpose, the crash structures are implemented in such a manner that they deform in case of a crash to absorb impact energy. The crash structures typically have an oblong contour in such a manner that, in the event of an impact force acting essentially frontally on the motor vehicle, compression of the crash structure occurs in the direction of the vehicle longitudinal axis.
The crash structures are typically screwed together with the front subframe. For this purpose, on each crash structure, at least one screw element is guided through the front subframe in the vehicle longitudinal direction and screwed together with the front side of the crash structure in each case. It has been shown that in the case of such a connection of crash structure and front subframe, the front end structure thus formed has a tendency, in the event of lateral forces acting in the vehicle transverse direction on the front subframe, for example, to act via the front wishbone on the wishbone attachment points of the front subframe during the travel of the motor vehicle, promoting sagging in the attachment area between the crash structure and the front subframe. Due to the sagging in the attachment area, a location change of the wishbone attachment points in the area of the front subframe occurs, which unfavorably influences the steering behavior of the motor vehicle. The front wishbone attachment points are typically also designated as handling bushes, A bushes, or wishbone bushes.
At least one object herein is to provide a crash structure for attachment to a front subframe for a motor vehicle having the features mentioned at the beginning, by which a location change of the front subframe in the area of its wishbone attachment points, in particular upon the action of lateral forces, is prevented. Furthermore, a front subframe is proposed which is suitable for the attachment of such a crash structure. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background